Best Friends,Coullegues,Lovers?
by STiLL NoT oVER U
Summary: Title change from Baker Middle to what it is now...Prue and Andy live a perfect life as best friends and collegues. But what happens when feelings for each other and other people ruins their perfect relationship and perfect life? Read more to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys like this story...**

* * *

This story is about Prue and Andy. No magic. They work together as teachers and they are the best of friends still. Although Andy has a sideline of being a cop. Joe is Prue's boyfriend. 

"Prue! Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Andy asked as he arrived in the hospital that Prue's in. Prue got in a car accident.

"Yeah. My car's just busted." Prue said walking to the X-Ray room.

"Where's Joe?" Andy asked grabbing Prue's arm.

"I called him. He said he has to inish his shift before he comes here. When I called him he said that he has to go to some elementary school so they can arrange the visit." Prue said walking away.

"Sure he is." Andy whispered and followed Prue.

"Ma'am. Nothing is wron with you so you can go and leave now." the doctor said. Prue nodded and then took the prescription for her arm from the doctor.

"Take care of your girlfriend sir. She doesn't want to admit soemthing is wron with her hand." The doctor told Andy. Andy nodded and smiled in Prue's way. He loved her. More that she knows. But, he has to hide his feelings because he's afraid that it'll ruin their friendship.

"What did the dotor tell you?" Prue asked ANdy as they walked out of te hospital. Suddenly, someone stopped in front of them.

"Baby, did you get hurt?" Joe asked Prue.

"You'd know if you were here earlier." Prue said angerly.

"Sorry Babe. It's really imprtant that we set a date form the elementary schools so the children can know what to do." He said looking at Andy who still standing there reading the doctor's note.

"Hey man. Thans for being here for Prue." Joe said grabbing the paper from Andy and pushing Prue inside his car.

"No problem. Anytime." Andy said walking to his car and driving off.

"Why did you call him?" Joe asked Prue while driving off to Prue's house.

"Because you aren't there for me and I needed someone to give me a ride home. I couldn't call Piper or Phoebe because Piper's in Vegas and Phoebe is.I don't know where..." Prue said. Joe gave her a mad stare. Joe has always been jelous of Andy since Andy's Prue's best friend. Also that Andy is the one that Prue shares everything with. To make matters worse. They work together.

"Just drop me off here. I'll walk back." Prue said not wanting to go on and fight about Andy again.

"Baby, you know I won't do that to you. I love you." Joe said. Prue just rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Let's go out to Friday's." Joe suggested. Prue couldn't believe that after the acident, Joe woul treat it like it never happened and they should celebrate.

"Joe. I really don't feel like having sex with you tonight. I just got in a car accident and I really want to rest." Prue said. When they go to Friday's that always means after that Joe wants her body.

"Fine. Just. Be careful." JOe said pulling off infront of Prue's aparatment.

"Yea. Whatever." Prue whispred. She got out of the car and went inside her house. Alone.

"Hey, I was going to surprise you by correcting all the test papers and putting the grades in your laptop." Andy said as he turned around seeing Prue there.

"Thanks." Prue said openning the fridge.

"You got my mdicine and went grocery shopping for me?" Prue asked amazed at what Andy could do in 30minutes time.

"Well. Guilty as charger. And as much as I love to stay here to take care of you. I have work and you don't." Andy said walking to the door. When Andy goto the door, he gave Prue a little peck on the cheek.

"Bye." Prue said looking the oor as Andy waved goodbye to her.

Prue got back inside her house and looked at the organized paper that were already graded. Then she looked at the opened window in her lapto and it hd all the grades in already.

"Thanks Andy." She said walking into her room. She saw her dog laying down on the bed with her tv on.

"What you watching little doggie?" Prue said picking up her dog. Then she layed down on her bed thinking about what had happenend...

3 DAYS LATER...

"Prue! Are you there?" Andy asked walking inside Prue. He knew that Prue got a little sick after the accident but she called him last night coz she needed a ride.

"Yeah. I'm in my room!" Prue yelled.

"Okay." Andy said waiting outside. Prue came running outside with a mini skirt and a tanktop on that had Andy to stare.

"I'm not wearing this." Prue said running across the living room to get her shoes.

"It looks like you can't because all the students will think you are so hot for me!" Andy joked. He and Prue are ALWAYS teased with one another in work. All their stuents think that there's chemistry. Even the ones that know te truth..

"Yeah. I would be teased to Cory!" Prue joked around. She was looking for her shoes. She couldn't find them.

"Hey. This doesn't look like it's from the crash. DId Joe do this?" Andy said looking at Prue's leg. He noticed bruises there. Circle ones that indicated hand prints.

* * *

**So...What you guys think?**


	2. i

**Thanks for the reviews. here is chapter 2... Haha for being so 'nice' to me at school Jeanne and Reginne are in this story!**

**Reginne: You really think that they're hot?or the other...?**

**Jeanne Shem: Fine don't let me in and I won't update!**

**RiverCharmed: Tannxxx...**

**Paige Fan: OMG what?**

**

* * *

**"Andy. I really don't wanna talk about it." Prue said going back into her room. Andy looked at the sleeping dog on the side like making something out of it asking the dog what had happened. 

"Why?" Andy aske followig her into her room.

"Andy, get out of my room." Prue said. She after all was a concervative person.

"I don't wanna. You better tell me before I tickle you to death Prue!" Andy said. He was serious but playful. Prue looked at him suspiciously...

"You know I'm going to do it right?" Andy asked. Prue nodded. She hated being tickled. So she had to tell Andy. Even though it was against Joe's word.

"yeah. Okay. Do you really want to know?" Prue said sitting downa n putting her jeans on to hide the bruieses.

"No.." Andy said sarcastically. Prue swallowed her throat preparing to tell Andy the truth.

"Okay. I...

t

h

e

e

n

dnahh..i would leave you hanging...

"I got had miscaraige..." Prue said. She had tears forming in her eyes. Andy knew just then that it wasn't Joe who done that. It was Prue.

Prue had the tendency to hurt herself. Especially when she feels like it's her fault that something bad has happened...

"Prue. When you're ready to go. Just go down in the truck." Andy said leaving Prue. He knew that if he was there wanting to talk more, Prue would cry. She would just blame herself so much that Andy wouldn't be able to forgive himself knowing he wasn't there for her at that time.

"Okay. I'll be there in five." Prue said. She didn't want to go on talking about what happened either. She didn't want Andy to feel sorry for her. She didn't want the sympathy of anyone because whatever they do...However anyone feels... It won't bring back the life that's lost in her. But, she had to act like nothing has happened. For her and everyone else's sake.

"Okay." Andy said walking away. For about 3 minutes he thought about the weird converdsation he and Prue will have in the car about this. But he decided to let it slip and just change the topic.

"Hey. Sorry if I took really long." Prue said getting in the car.

"No problem. I can always wait." Andy said. They drove off not saying a word to each other. Prue just looked out the window thinking about what oculd have been if she didn't get a miaraige. While Andy stole glances ate Prue everytime he can.

"Hey. Want something?" Andy asked as they went through a drive through at McDonalds.

"Eh.." Prue said.

"Okay." Andy said understading. He got Prue food. McDOnalds was so near to their work that it only took them about a minute to get there. But a minute was too late because the gossip crew was already outside.

"Damn! Why are they here so early?" Andy asked. He knew those girls were the ones that know all the facts. Down to the last ity bitty one.

"I think they get here at like 630 just to see what happens." Prue said. As she got out of the ar with Andy assisting her. They alrady got a look from one of them.

"Just. DOn't mind them. As long as they don't know that one thing. Your okay." Andy said. They walked their separate ways.

PRUE'S CLASSROOM

"Hmm...Flowers. From who..." Prue said. She saw the flowers sitting on her table. It had a card in it.

Just something to take your mind of too...

Cory

"Sweet. But not sweet enough." Prue said smelling the flowers. After looking at the flowers, she opened the door and a sea of students came rushing in. Including 2 students that know almost as much as Andy did about her.

"Hey Ms.Halliwell! 'Gossip Crew' says you and Mr. Trudeau are twogether." Jeanne laughed. Ms. Halliwell just shook her head and grinned.

"Yeah. Well dot, believe the rumors." Prue said.

"Uhum." Reginne said laughing which mde Jeanne laugh as well.

"Howcome I saw him at your house on Friday?" Reginne asked. Regine lived a block away from Prue making it impossible for Prue to hide anything...

"Stalker!" Prue said playfully.

"yea sure Ms.Halliwell. Looks like we aren't the once stalking you...He is..." Jeanne said pointing at the card. the two girls giggled and made their way out of the room making Prue to wonder if they are going to tell the Gossip Crew about what they saw.

LUNCH

"Hey Prue. Let' go eat at Panda Express." Andy said inviting Prue to eat out with him. He finally knew what to ask her. Just to get the truth out and not hurt her.

"Sure. Let's go." Prue said. As they drove off to Panda Expess. Prue saw a familiar figure making out with a woman.

"Uhm. That can't be Joe. Can it?" Prue asked Andy as they were getting closer to the man who looked like Joe.

"I really hope not." Andy said.

As the couple grew apart Prue saw...

**

* * *

**

**Please tell me what you think...**


	3. so its you

Thanks for all the reviews… Hope you guys like this chapter…Special thanx to PrueTrudeau for the writing tips..Greatly appriciated. I tried my best to do that in this chapter. Hope you all like it... For people who want a longer chapter...Here's the longest chapter i wrote...so..uhm...enjoy reading this... Please R&R...

* * *

Chapter 3

"Prue?" Joe asked stunned standing up in shock that it was Prue there. Prue stood there will all her dignity and pride even though she knows and she feels that deep inside her heart, she was slowly being torn apart, she was slowly being beaten to the ground on how stupid she has loved Joe.

"Uhm..." Prue said poiting at the woman sitting next to Joe. Joe looked down at the woman then at Prue. The woman just looked away to another restaurant staring at people who come by.

"She's Monique. She's just a friend." Joe said. The Monique stood up mad at the recognition she got. ' A friend'.

"Excuse me!" The Monique bursted out facing Joe. Monique and Joe first hd a PrueAndy relationship. They worked together, went to school together ever since kindergarden they were friends at first but everything grew and they had feeling for one another, just like Prue and Andy up until now. Joe didn't know what to do. He was stuck between Prue or the woman that he has been through everything with, including puberty...

Everyone in the food court was staring at the scene. It was like a soap opera. guy choosing over which girl he loves more or which girl would make him happier. All eyes were rotating for what will happen next, all ears were opened for the next word to be hear. Prue broke the silence. Prue talked with all the dignity that she had just to say.

"Hmmmm...Guess you two has issues to work out. I'll talk to you when you're not bussy. And. One more thing. Here's your ring." Prue snobbishly said. She wanted to look tough. To look like nothing happened at all. To look like she didn't make a fool of herself.

"Prue...Please...Don't...I Love You..." Joe said begging Prue. Monique faked a cough that made everyone in the room realize that she was there.After all, everyone was focused on Prue and Joe and what will happen with them. But, as much as Prue loves Joe, she just couldn't stand the humiliation that she was getting right there.So, Prue just threw the engagment ring in his face. Leaving a lot more drama to be cause unseen.

Prue looked left and right for Andy. She couldn't find him. She couldn't find the only saftey coushion she had. She couldn't find the one she truly loved. She scanned the people at Panda Express. The people in Great American Steak, she even looked trhough the Hot Dog on a Stick crowed. But no sign of him.

"Prue. What are you doing? You know everyone is still staring at you." Andy said surprising Prue from the back. Prue jumped at this and everyone looked at her. With Andy this time. Prue couldn't take it so she walked out of the mall and to the parking lot where people were still staring at her.

Andy ot outside and found his car with Prue almost collapsing on the side with pain and anger. Andy could see right through the beautiful woman who just stood up infront of everyone inside. The woman who showed her strength but inside there really now is an empty heart wanting to cry out in pain and angst. Andy pressed the key to open the door and as soon as Prue heard the click on the truck. She hopped in even though she was a little smaller to go inside it.

"I hope that you're happy now." Prue said slacking down on her chair looking at the food that Andy had brought in.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked putting his seatbelt on driving away. Prue rolled her eyes. Just then, ANdy knew that Prue knew what he had done. Andy knew that what he can do to Prue is the same thin that Prue can do to him. Read him from the inside out.

"You know perfectly what I mean! You knew didn't you! You set everything here up! You set me up! I thought you were my best friend! I thought that you were always the person I can lean on! By why did you even do this to me! Why did you hurt me!"Prue screamed at Andy crying. She didn't know anything. She didn't know until now. She also didn't know why. Of all the people she knew would tell her. She had to hear it from Andy. She felt like she was crushed more when she realized that it was all Andy's doing for her to found out. The only person she trusts that won't ever hurt her.

****

FLASHBACK...

"H...i..." Andy said walking in the teacher's lounge greeting his close friend Bob. But, he was easily disctracted from what should have been a conversation starter with him and Bob, there was a new face in the teacher's lounge...A face where he could easily get lost in. From what he can tell, this woman took care of her face. There were no wrinkles just beautiful smooth face. Then, his eyes met hers which made her come his way. He didn't know what to do. He panicked, what should he say? He didn't wanna ruin the moment. THe first impression that everything with her be based upon... The lounged seemed like there was only him and the woman sitting there. But truth to be told, it was a welcome party for the new teacher.

"Hey..." He said to her in a vivid whisper. It sounded more like it was his first word because he felt the butterflies in his stomach. He felt just like he did in High School asking the most beautiful girl to the prom.

"Uhm. Hi." She replied more confidently, staring at his beautiful blue eyes. Andy looked at her eyes deeply as well. He the same as her got lost in them. There was an akward silence in between as they each got lost in one anothers deep eyes. Full of meaning and just waiting to sparkle. Andy saw the sadness in her eyes. He saw the lonliness and dullness that needed the sparkle to make it more beautiful as it can be...

"My name is Andrew Trudeau. If you need anything like any help. You know who to turn to.Or if you're sad you can always count on me to make you laugh a little. Just count on the PE slash Math slash anything teacher." Andy said shaking her hand. Prue smiled at this remark. She knew that she was going to like this guy.

"Thanks, Andrew. But uhm. That's pretty much the same thing that everyone told me. Except for the part where you can make me smile." Prue said. Andy gave out a little laugh. A sigh of relief if you will that Prue was actually talking to him.

"So. Uhm. I guess I better be going now...Pruedence Halliwell..." Andy said kinda laughing. Prue looked at him with a playful evil eye. Andy looked at the banner once again. He figured that the name wasn't that bad. So he stiked that evil eye with an apologetic look.

"Guess I better be going. I need to set up for all these things. You know school coming up and all that." Andy said. Prue nodded and waved goodbye to go back to the boring party with the boring people.

"Unless ofcourse. You wanna come with me and ditch this party? I mean. I can't help but to get to know a beautiful woman." Andy asked. Prue looked at him suspisciously but with a thankful meaning to it. SHe wanted to get the hell out of there. It was the most boring party ever since it started. Well mostly because it was badly decorated. It was badly run and the people in the party were the boring teachers that didn't even want to be there.

"But. I mean. It's MY party. I can't just up and...Oh forget it!" Prue said taking her coat by the coat rack adn walking away with Andy. The moment she took his hand, it was like she felt for the first time, relaxed ever since she moved to San Francisco where she knew she didn't belong.

"By the way, call me Andy. Not Andrew. I kinda don't like that name. You know what I mean. But you have a beautiful name...Pru...dence..." Andy said walking side by side with Prue. Prue giggle a little. She knew that it was akward going to ditch a party for her with a stranger she just met.

"My beloved truck. Hop in!" Andy said. opening the door for Prue. Prue was surprised at this. She ever thought someone was still like that in these days. She went inside his truck and it smelled so friggin good. It had that cinnamon pie smell, that beautiful smell that remindd her of home.

"I love the smell of your car." Prue said truthfully as Andy go in his car. Andy smiled.

"Thanks, Pru...dence...Hey listen. I know you probably don't wanna hear this from a omplete stranger but... Do you have a nickname? I feel kinda...weird about that name of yours..." Andy said akwardly. Prue giggle so much that she didn't even stop until they got out of campus grounds.

"Yeah. Call me Prue." Prue said regaining all control of herself. Andy smiled. Their eyes met at the stop sign knowing that they will have an effect in each other's lives after that day...

"Look Prue. I only did that because I didn't want you to think of me as a liar. I didn't want you to think that I'm only doing that to hurt you. I did that because I care about you. Because I know that you'll get hurt when you actually get married to him next year. I know that he's not the one for you because of what he just does to you." Andy reasoned. That was the end of it. After that. They both didn't talk anymore at all. The rest of the way back to work was just boring old music that affected them both letting every single lyrics sink in. Andy knew that Prue was thinking about Joe as the music played. Prue was thinking about Joe. How much she had grown to love him for all that 5 years they were together. As the song 'Bad Habit' by Destiny's Child. Both knew Joe was the bad habbit.

But as things turned. Prue wasn't thinking about Joe anymore. She was thinking of...Andy... The motive of why he did that. Set everything up just for her to find out about Joe and Monique. She knew that there was always something more than friendship between them. But that was just that... She didn't know what MORE really ment for them. As she inhaled the sweet scent of cinnamon pie. She remembered the day that she and Andy met. They day when they ditched the party just to spend the whole day in Golden Gate Park telling each other stories of their life which made both feel as if they knew each other right from the beginning of their lives. Prue smiled at that thought.

"See you later... I mean...If you still need a ride..." Andy said opening the door for Prue. Pru smiled. Everytime that she goes in or out of a car. As long as Andy's there. She doesn't have to open the door. Prue liked that about Andy. It reminded her of how much she loves him.

As Prue walked in her classroom filled with screaming students who turnd their desks the other way around.

"Hey! What did you guys...Oh..." Prue said sitting down on her mesy desk. Papers were one o top of the other. But something that stood out was a bright pink paper that had her name on it. Knowing the handwriting. It was from Joe.

Something inside her knew what was inside of it. Sorry. But she knew she just had to open the letter. Just because as much as she hates Joe for doing what he has done, she always has the heart to forgive her. Always had the heart to say that 'I love you' always have the heart to give up everything just for him.

As she told her class to pay attention to the movie and not each other, she opened the very sealed letter...

* * *

**Okay. So I know that this is a very long chapter due to the added details i put. Hope you guys like it and please R&R...**


End file.
